Destiny
by Cheepa
Summary: A new girl upset by tragedy is thrown into the wizarding world after living her entire life blisfully unaware of its existence. This is a story of how a girl learns to accept her past, to harness her powers, and to fulfill her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first so please comment and let me know what you think. HP characters not mine, but Mia is.**

Mia looked from her ticket to the giant standing next to her to the brick wall hat stood in front of her looking incredibly solid.

"Come on now, nothing to be 'fraid of." The jolly half-giant lumbered towards the brick wall his umbrella in hand.

Mia gaped as she watched him disappear through the wall. Wide-eyed, she whipped her head from side to side sure that someone had noticed the hulking man disappear through the brick wall.

"Here goes." She sighed and gripped the handles of her trolley. But instead of crashing into the wall she felt a gust of cool air and saw a scarlet train stationed at the end of the platform. Hagrid smiled as her jaw dropped at the sign hanging over the platform. It read 9 ¾ just like her ticket stub.

"Oh…my…God." Was all she could say. It seemed it was all she had been saying since the letter with the emerald green writing had arrived at her feet.

Hagrid, not a stranger to many young people's shocked faces helped her load her trunks and packages on to the train.

"Where is everyone else?" Mia asked after settling into an empty compartment.

"They're already at school." Hagrid answered as he backed out.

"Oh right." She sank down a sad look in her blue eyes.

"Well then…" Hagrid stepped out of the compartment as quietly as he could, "I'll be seein yeh when we get off the train. Will yeh be all right?"

Mia nodded and looked out the window as he slid the compartment door shut. The train began to move slowly and soon she was on her way to another new place. She sat back and closed her eyes but it was no use. She just couldn't sleep. Frustrated, she fished a blue spiral notebook out of her bag. It had once been decorated with pictures and magazine cutouts, but the notebook she held in her hand was falling apart. Ignoring the ripping cover and mangled sheets, she turned to a relatively unharmed page and began to write.

Date--?

Time who knows

It's real. It's all real. Everything that letter said is all true. There are witches and wizards and I'm a witch. Wow you don't know how hard that was to write. Everything's just happening so fast. Everything's changing and there's nothing I can do about it.

A tear drop fell unto the page blurring the words she had just written. Mia furiously wiped at her cheek. She hated crying and had forced herself not to. There hadn't been any time for it, but that afternoon on a train ride to….somewhere she felt her body go limp. Her chin dropped and her hands shook as the tears flowed. She pushed the notebook aside and cried.

---------------------------------------------------------

She dabbed cool water on her puffy eyes and sniffed noisily. She frowned as she caught her reflection in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself. Her hair usually a well-kept thick mass of waves had become a frizzy nest of curls. The bags under her eyes were heavy with lack of sleep. Her olive skin had lost its color and her eyes their sparkle. The girl that was staring back at her was pasty and dull.

She let out a shaky sigh and lifted her chin. She didn't want to come into a new place looking like she'd been through hell and back, so she wouldn't. Beginning to straighten herself up, she wrestled her hair into an unruly braid and turned the collar of her over-sized rugby shirt up. As she tightened the laces on her sneakers the compartment door slid open. Hagrid stood in the doorway smiling. His smile faded as soon as he laid eyes on Mia.

"Erm Amelia—"

Mia looked up suddenly, her blue eyes flashing, "Mia not Amelia."

"Oh right, sorry…" Her cold interruption had surprised him and he began cautiously, "Mia shouldn't yeh be in yer school robes?"

"Sorry, I didn't think about it." Mia shrugged as she looked down at her outfit.

"Well no time fer any of that now," Hagrid said as the train screeched to a halt, "We're here!"

Mia put a hand to her stomach to calm the butterflies fluttering around. As she moved to haul her trunk off the train, she was stopped by a smiling Hagrid.

"No need fer that, you've got magic now."

Hagrid led the way on to the dark platform. A lone carriage stood waiting for them.

"In yeh go." Hagrid coaxed the cautious Mia into the horseless carriage.

The carriage jolted to a start as soon as the door shut. Mesmerized, Mia peered out the window. She didn't ask any questions. Like Hagrid said, she had magic now. Mia sighed sadly knowing that under different circumstances she would be bursting with questions. Glancing at the half-giant that sat hunched beside her, she felt a wave of gratitude wash over her.

"Thank you."

Hagrid smiled kindly his eyes almost disappearing as they crinkled up. Mia nodded unable to return her companion's warm smile. Turning her attention back to the window, she gasped as the grand castle loomed into sight.

"That ther is the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hagrid announced his voice filled with pride.

"Oh my God."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: HP characters not mine, Mia and Skye are mine. It's starting out slow, but I hope the feedback is just as positive as the first chapter. Please comment! **

Harry ducked out of the common room following the first years that had frightfully exited as his two best friends continued their shouting match. Counting calmly to 10, he smiled to himself as he saw the fat lady's portrait swing open to reveal his two best friends. He watched as they climbed out of the portrait hole separately, unspoken words hanging in the air between them.

"New love." Harry muttered under his breath.

Hermione threw a dirty look in his direction as the trio began walking in complete silence. Impatient, Harry began whistling a love song made popular by the Charmed Sisters—which he had lovingly dubbed their theme song. The couple stopped short in their tracks and glared at him separately.

"Go on." Harry said gesturing for them to finish what they had started.

He tuned them out as he moved down the hall and observed a tapestry that hung on the wall. It felt good to finally be back at school, back where he felt most at home. His fifth year had been a roller coaster ride that had ended in tragedy, but his sixth year began with a renewed hope because Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts. The months away from Hogwarts had allowed Harry to mourn the loss of his godfather, and had allowed him to grow into a hardened young man. Harry turned and watched as his two best friends, also a product of the summer months away from Hogwarts made up, or shall we say made out. Turning his back to them, assuming they would appreciate the privacy, he continued to walk down the corridor. As he turned the corner, his eyes lit up as he spotted Hogwarts' gamekeeper.

"Hagrid!" Harry called as he jogged towards him.

"Harry!" Hagrid greeted with enthusiasm.

As Harry approached Hagrid he noticed that the gamekeeper had been escorting a girl he didn't recognize. So, he thought, she must have been the reason the beloved half-giant had gone missing.

"Welcome back!" Harry said genuinely happy to see his good friend.

"Thank yeh Harry," Hagrid said slapping Harry on the back knocking the wind out of him.

Mia watched as she saw the poor guy try to catch his breath.

"This here is Mia," Hagrid said introducing the girl at his side.

Harry stretched his hand out to shake hers but dropped it as soon as they made contact. The shock left his fingers tingling as he shoved them deep into his pockets.

"Where are the other two?" Hagrid asked oblivious.

As he finished the question, Ron and Hermione rounded the corner hand in hand. Seeing Hagrid, they rushed over to welcome him back to the place he loved the most.

Hagrid raised his eyebrows at Harry who nodded confirming his thoughts. Laughing, Hagrid scooped the two unsuspecting teens up in a bear hug.

"It's about time for the two of yeh!" Hagrid said excitedly.

Harry watched the reunion with smiling eyes. Glancing past the excited threesome, he saw Mia standing to the side looking on uncomfortably. He side-stepped and stood next to her shuffling his feet and clearing his throat, the summer had allowed him to grow into his height, but had not helped him at all in the girl department. Mia tilted her head up and watched him curiously wondering why he was so nervous.

"How was erm…how was—"

"Mia!" Hagrid boomed, "Hermione and Ron meet Mia."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione greeted with a warm smile and an outstretched hand.

Mia took her hand cautiously wondering whether all their handshakes would shock her, but was surprised when the firm grip was nothing but a friendly handshake.

"You too," Mia said nodding

Taking the redhead's hand, she shook it and nodded to her new acquaintances.

"Well, we have to be on with official business," Hagrid said puffing his chest with pride as he beamed down at them.

"Well Hagrid, it was wonderful to see you," Hermione said smiling up at the half-giant, and then turned, flashing her warm smile to Mia, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thanks." Mia said managing a half-smile and another nod of acknowledgement before turning her back and following Hagrid down the hall.

The trio watched as the unlikely pair disappeared around the corner.

"Well," Ron said as he eased his arm around Hermione's shoulders, "I wonder what her story is."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ron said shrugging, "she's clearly not a first year."

"That's strange," Hermione said as she leaned into him, "do you think this is her first time around magic?"

"Well," Ron said as they began walking, "whatever it is, we know that our good friend Harry has been struck speechless by her beauty."

Harry reached over Hermione and gave his best friend a firm tap upside the head, "Well I'm glad that the two of you are getting on so well."

Their laughter echoed down the halls as they rounded the corner.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mia shifted uncomfortably as she watched the heavy door close behind Hagrid. Looking forward, she was reluctant to meet the intense pair of blue eyes that were trained at her.

"Amelia—"

"Mia. Please professor." She interrupted her blue eyes finally looking up from her fiddling hands.

"Very well, Mia, I would like to officially welcome you to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a little welcome present," He waved his wand and a handsome black and white cat popped into her unsuspecting lap.

"What's his name?" She asked as she stroked him lovingly.

"His name is Ace."

"Ace." She whispered as she nuzzled the purring cat's black fur against her cheek.

"Thank you." She said looking up at the man behind the desk.

"Hagrid revealed that you did not pick up a pet while in Diagon Alley, and I saw an opportunity. Would you like a chocolate frog?" He asked his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

Mia shook her head and felt her body relax into the plush arm chair.

"The wizarding world is obviously different than the muggle world, but I trust that you will learn to adjust. Do you have your wand?"

"Yes." Mia pulled the long slightly bent piece of wood from her side. She had been told after more than a dozen tries that it was the one for her when it had shivered in her hand and spewed red and blue sparks like fireworks.

"Very good." Dumbledore nodded, "Do you have any questions? I will do my best to answer them."

"Yes," Mia straightened as she allowed Ace to jump off her lap. Taking a deep breath, she asked the question that had been bouncing around in her head since she had received the letter, "Why am I here?"

"Because you are a witch," The headmaster replied simply.

"Why am I so late?" Mia asked earnestly, "Why didn't my letter come when everyone else's did?"

"That," Dumbledore said his eyes flashing, "was a matter of miss-communication. But as they say, better late than never."

"I don't have the abilities I'm supposed to have."

"No," Dumbledore said patiently, "but you will learn them."

"But all of the other kids have been living in this…" Mia looked around the room filled with numerous foreign objects, "world for all their lives. I've just entered it."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed his expression serious, "you are new to the wizarding world, but you must remember that you are a witch, and you were always a witch, even while you were living in the muggle world. You are here because you have abilities and I am here to help you develop them. You will," he said meeting her eyes, "learn from the beginning with the help of your professors and extra tutors I will assign to you."

Mia closed her eyes for a second letting everything he had said wash over her. Dumbledore sat silently as she rubbed a pendant around her neck and then opened her eyes. The expression on her face was one of acceptance.

"Feel free to ask more questions," Dumbledore prompted as he settled back into his chair.

"No more questions," she replied.

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded, "we only have one more thing before I send you on your way."

He summoned the sorting hat to his desk with a flick of his wand.

"Put it on," he gestured to the floating hat.

"This?" Mia asked incredulously plucking it out of the air.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded the twinkle of amusement back in his blue eyes, "it is the Sorting Hat."

"All…," Mia began hesitantly bringing the hat closer, "right."

As she lowered the hat unto her messy head of curls, she yelped and yanked it off. Turning red, she held it at arms length, as far away from herself as possible.

"It's talking!" She exclaimed.

The headmaster nodded, his eyes twinkling. Mia decided to try it again remembering what Hagrid had said to her earlier, she had magic now.

"I have magic now I have magic now I have magic now" Mia thought running the expression through her head like a mantra.

"Yes you do," the hat said in reply making Mia jump. It took all her self control not to yank the hat off her head and fling it across the room.

"New to magic, I see."

Mia quieted her thoughts to listen to the hat's voice in her head.

"Fiercely loyal….hhmmm interesting," the hat said thoughtfully, "very interesting….heartbreak….time heals all things….there is clearly one place and it's GRYFFINDOR!"

Mia slowly removed the hat when a knock was heard at the door. Dumbledore called for the visitor to enter. The door creaked open and a girl with long blonde hair entered the office.

"Professor Dumbledore you wanted to see me?" the girl asked approaching his desk.

Dumbledore rose and gestured for Mia to do the same.

"Skye, I would like to introduce you to Mia."

Mia shook her thoughts away and took the hand that was offered to her.

"Nice to meet you," Skye said flashing two identical dimples.

"You too," Mia replied as they shook hands.

"Skye I would like for you to take Mia to the prefects' dormitories where she will be staying with you."

Skye grinned as they bid good night to the headmaster and exited his office.

"You're the other new one aren't you?" she asked excitedly.

"Excuse me?" Mia shot the grinning face a questioning look.

"Well I'm new here as well; I transferred from Phillips Exeter in Scotland because my parents felt Hogwarts was a safer place with Dumbledore being here and all. Where did you transfer from?"

"I'm completely new," Mia replied as she held Ace against her chest.

"What do you mean?" Skye's green eyes scanned her new roommate's face.

"I mean I've never been around magic before."

"No," Skye said disbelievingly, "you you're some sort of magic virgin?"

Mia nodded, amusement lightening her serious blue eyes, "Yeah I guess I am."

They stopped in front of a portrait depicting a young lady in emerald dress robes looking extremely bored.

"Password?" She said yawning.

Mia almost dropped Guy as the portrait began eyeing her with disdain.

"Its…" she gulped, "It's moving.

"Password is Merlin's Robes," Skye said laughing, to the portrait, she whispered, "Magic Virgin."

Skye climbed into the portrait hole after Mia and guided her up the stairs and down a corridor. Stopping at the last door on the right, she looked over at Mia.

"Do you snore?"

"No!" Mia retorted.

"Good because I do and it would be terrible if both of us snored."

Skye opened the door and nudged Mia into the spacious room. Lowering Ace to the floor she moved to the window and played with her necklace.

"It's great isn't it?" Skye asked from her bed.

"It is," Mia replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HP characters are not mine, everyone else you don't recognize is. Comments and opinions are really appreciated. I really do believe that there's no such thing as a bad opinion, it's just _your_ opinion sooo fire away.**

The flames cackled as she tossed and turned. A cloaked figure stood in the doorway of a grand house looking out on to the fire. She moved as if on air toward the blazing fire and threw a handful of green dust into if. Her blue eyes darkened as she watched the fire burn into the night. Taking a deep breath with her hand clutching her side, she chanted softly at first but the chanting grew louder and louder, and the flames roared into a bright blaze until abruptly, nothing was left but a pile of ashes; the woman nowhere to be seen.

Mia bolted up gasping for breath. Beads of sweat mixed with salty tears as they rolled down her face. As she wiped them away, she heard Skye stirring. Clutching the chain around her neck, she rubbed the pendant and closed her eyes. She felt her heart beat return to normal as she breathed in and out slowly. Opening her eyes, she rubbed her side with her free hand and eased back into the comfort of her pillows. Ace jumped unto the bed and snuggled up to her aching side meowing softly. Her eyes drooped and she drifted to sleep, cat at her side, and hand fisted around her pendant.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mia had risen early, and taking advantage of her sleeping room-mate's snores, she slipped into the adjoining bathroom and indulged in a luxurious bath. She sighed as she felt her shoulders relax, the stress evaporating like the water around her. _This magic thing isn't so bad, _she thought, _a few things to get used to but that's nothing new._ She had been getting used to things all her life.

Before her hands could get pruny, she drained the bath and dried off. She stepped into a robe, her whole body glowing from the heat. With a creak the door opened and she spied Skye still in bed mouth hanging open and eye mask firmly in place. Moving to her bed, Mia pulled her tattered journal out.

_I had another dream last night. The pain in my side was more real, so real that I guess I started crying. I've never actually woken up from the dreams crying before. I'm surprised that I didn't wake Skye up…my new room-mate._

Looking over at the neighboring bed she nodded her approval.

_Nice_, she wrote. _Probably the nicest room-mate I've ever had._

Mia rose thoughtfully and began to dress. Putting on her crisp new uniform, she thought of all the roommates she'd ever had making a mental list in her mind. _Chrissy, then Montana, Nora, Faith, Terri, Chelsey, Eleanor, and now Skye; wow, _she thought, _that's 8 including Skye. _

8 roommates, 8 different boarding schools all over the U.S. and the U.K. Mia sighed, remembering the first train ride she had taken to her very first boarding school. She had been 10. It had all began so long ago. _Since, _but before she could form the thought, she shook it out of her head and unconsciously fingered the pendant hanging from the chain around her neck.

Skye pulled the sleeping mask out of her eyes as her mouth opened into a wide yawn.

"Morning." She managed in between yawns, "Time is it?"

"Good Morning," Mia greeted, "6:20."

"Mmmmm 6:20." She slipped the mask back over her head and burrowed deeper under the blanket.

Mia ran her fingers through the thick waves spritzing it with a little anti-frizz product. A few more products on her face concealed her lack of sleep and with a dab of gloss she was ready for her day. Hoisting her book bag onto her shoulder she moved noiselessly toward the door. Halfway out the door, she heard Skye call her name.

"Where you going?" she asked from under the blanket.

"Exploring," Mia replied quietly

"Mmmkay," Mia shut the door as she said, "Don't get lost."

---------------------------------------------------------

Mia looked around her in awe, glad she was alone, she let it all hang out. She oohed and aahed at almost everything around her. Nothing was just normal, everything was impressive without being incredibly ostentatious. The ceilings were high and the tall windows showcased the majestic grounds. The moving paintings big and small watched her almost as much as she watched them, probably more. The castle was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

Getting up early to explore her new school had become a ritual. It was her way of coming to terms with moving to a new school every year. The castle was enormous but had a feeling of warmth. She could picture students milling about as they went from class to class. Grazing her hand against the stone wall, she could almost feel the history, a history she would soon become a part of in her own way.

---------------------------------------------------------

Wandering the halls aimlessly had finally brought her to the Great Hall. She had not realized just how massive the castle was and still did not know. She put a hand over her chest to calm her racing heart. A few obstacles had come in her way, moving staircases had veered her off course and a pesky poltergeist had made her heart jump more than once. As soon as she felt her racing heart calm, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and shifted her book bag so that it rested comfortably on her right shoulder. Stepping through the doors of the Great Hall, she blinked at the bright sunshine shining through the windows and the ceiling above. Keeping her eyes on the cloudless ceiling she walked absently into a fast moving figure. Taken off guard, she lost her balance and fell, her butt smacking the hard stone ground.

Draco peeled his eyes from the letter in his hands and looked into a face he did not recognize.

"Sorry," he muttered offering a hand.

Mia took the offered hand and picked up her fallen book bag.

"Oh sure apology accepted." Mia said blowing her hair out of her eyes as she watched him walk briskly away in a flurry of black robes. She lost the slick blonde head in the crowd of students entering the Great Hall. As she turned, a familiar voice called out her name.

"Mia!" Skye strode toward her, her blonde hair flying back, her model figure catching the appreciating look of every male that had eyes.

Mia arched her eyebrows in mock surprise, "You're awake?"

Skye smiled graciously her dimples flashing.

"What house are you in?" she asked her eyes scanning the now crowded Great Hall.

"G-something," Mia replied guilty she didn't know her own house.

"Gryffindor. Great. I've been looking for a reason to sit at that table." Skye pulled her towards a table and pulled out a chair.

"Is this your house too?" Mia asked as she sat down in front of a delicious assortment of breakfast foods.

"No," Skye jerked her head, "Ravenclaw, but everyone in the house has their nose in the air and something shoved high up their bums."

Mia appreciated her honest sense of humor and smiled privately into her goblet of juice.

"Excuse me."

The two girls looked up to meet a pair of be-spectacled green eyes.

"Yes?" Skye answered as she flipped her blonde hair over smoothly her shoulder.

Mia rolled her eyes at the obvious move and watched Harry over the rim of her goblet.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked politely.

"Of course not," Skye batted her baby greens at him and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Morning Mia," He smiled and nodded in her direction and she returned the nod, "Skye right?"

"Yes!" Skye exclaimed putting her hand out, "Nice to meet you Harry…" She paused and winked at Mia, "Potter."

Mia lifted her goblet her blue eyes dancing with amusement.

---------------------------------------------------------

Harry strained to listen to Professor Binn's droning voice but failed to catch a word of his lecture. The man—the ghost—had Harry's mind wondering about other things besides goblin wars and the like. His eyes wandered the room. In front of him, Hermione was ceaselessly prodding Ron awake with the tip of her quill. The Ravenclaw's were disturbingly awake, their quills moving in time to the tempo of the professor's words. Scanning the room, his eyes fell on the back of Mia's dark mass of curls.

She seemed changed since he had last seen her. _For the better,_ he thought. She didn't seem as sad sitting across from him at breakfast. Her eyes shone and her skin looked like it was glowing. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he remembered how stupid he had sounded at breakfast and how uncomfortable he had been when he had seen Skye's not-so-discreet wink. It had taken lots of self-control not to spit his juice out. Thankfully, his two best friends had come to the rescue. Tapping his foot restlessly, he looked around wondering why anyone would ever allow History of Magic to be 1st period. Several annoyed looks thrown in his direction forced Harry to straighten up and listen to the monotonous lecture about how giants had gained their independence.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mia sighed and rubbed a hand over her tired eyes. She sat alone in the library, a book and a feather spread out in front of her. The day had barely even gotten started, and already she had two scrolls on giant uprisings, one on unicorns, and two on animal transfiguration. She had failed miserably at trying to transfigure her feather into a fluttering dove. She repeated Hermione's words in her head, _your wand is like an extension of your hand, and your hands' movements are your wands' movements_. Easy to say but not easy to do. Her wand did not feel like an extension of her hand, it felt more like, well, a stick. The only magic she had done with it so far was make it shoot sparks, and technically that wasn't even magic. She groaned as she laid her head on the table. Her groan received a harsh shush from the cranky old librarian. Desperate, she stared at the feather imagining that it would sprout wings and fly away, but it just sat on the table, motionless.

"Voler," she whispered waving her wand the way she had been taught. The feather shuddered but it was still a feather, not a beautiful flying dove.

Sighing, Mia pushed her chair back and pulled her bag off the ground. She walked to her next class her head drooping.

---------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione walked to the stone gargoyle guarding their headmasters' office and gave them the unusual password (Toblerone).

"Do you know why he sent for us?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'm sure it's nothing to be nervous about." Harry replied to comfort them both. The last time he had been summoned to the office, the news had not been good.

They were called in before they had a chance to knock on the heavy door. The two entered, the same nervous look on their faces. Closing the door behind him, he walked into the familiar office.

"Welcome," Dumbledore conjured up two armchairs and gestured for them to take a seat, "I trust you have already met our new student, Mia."

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Dumbledore said his expression serious.

"Anything professor," Hermione feeling a wave of gratitude for the old man wash over her, she knew she would do anything he asked of her.

"Thank you Hermione," Dumbledore trained his blue eyes at Harry, "Do you feel the same way Harry?"

Harry nodded without hesitation.

"What I am asking will take patience and time, but will come out with a great reward in the end." He paused to look at each of them in turn, "As you know, Mia is entirely new to magic. You both know how that feels because at one point you were first-years and I'm sure if you were in her place, you would be experiencing the same difficulties."

"She has been thrown into this world without warning and lags behind all of her classmates most who have grown up in the wizarding world. I have chosen you both because you have excelled greatly. Hermione, you are the top in your class," he glanced at a blushing Hermione, "and Harry you show true promise of succeeding in the field of an auror. What I am asking is that you both take time to tutor Mia."

He paused for a moment to let his request sink in. Hermione twirled a strand of hair thoughtfully and was the first to answer affirmatively. She looked at Harry and he smiled in agreement.

"Thank you," Dumbledore nodded, "I expect you to help her along with the things that you are learning in your lessons, and to teach her what you have learnt your years here at Hogwarts," pausing, his blue eyes twinkled with amusement, "you will be allowed the use of the room of requirement for your tutoring sessions."

The two students rose as Dumbledore rose and graciously accepted fancily packaged chocolates he called Toblerone. When they were in the corridor, Hermione turned to Harry excitedly.

"Oh Harry, just think, we get to be a part of Mia's learning experience! I suppose I will do Transfiguration and Charms, and you Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Harry nodded in agreement but loosened his tie. _Oh boy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling! Props to her!

Mia sat in front of the roaring fire concentrating fiercely on the text describing animal transfiguration. Oblivious to the bustling life of the common room, she was parked at the edge of her seat clad in a pair of ancient sweats and a white ribbed tank top, her hair piled sloppily on her head. Her quill was moving quickly over the scroll. She had been sitting in the common room since the end of the school day determined not to get further behind than she already was. Her eyes flicked to the wand sitting amidst her books and papers and felt her stomach flip flop. She was dreading trading in her quill for the twig that was supposed to be an extension of her hand.

"Hey stranger," Skye said plopping down in the arm chair next to hers flinging her legs over the side.

"Hi," Mia greeted distractedly.

"You've been working for hours," Skye said, "you need a break."

Mia peeled her eyes away and searched Skye's innocent face. She had something on her mind that she wouldn't give up on, so Mia relented throwing her quill down giving her full attention to her friend.

"Only for a minute," she said, "I still have work to do."

"Of course!" Skye exclaimed as she bolted upright, "Now we can talk about how you know Harry Potter."

"Oh not this again," Mia groaned sinking down into the chair.

"Oh yes this again," Skye began, "I've been waiting to meet him, and what do you know? He comes to me!"

She got up ignoring the curious stares. She sauntered over to Mia's armchair, and perfectly imitated the way Harry had politely asked to sit down. Mia giggled at Skye's perfect imitation. Skye curtsied and dropped back into the chair in a fit of laughter.

"Well?" Skye asked as soon as she had calmed down.

"I was introduced to him by Hagrid when I arrived." Mia answered with a shrug.

"Oh."

Another longer Oh had Mia throwing her friend a look that told her how crazy she thought she was. Ignoring the look, Skye sat up again her striking features animated.

"Of course," she slapped a hand to her head, "You don't know who he is."

"What are you babbling on about?" Mia asked leaning forward curiosity getting the better of her.

"He's Harry Potter," she leaned in and paused dramatically, "the Boy Who Lived.

---------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione approached the two girls huddled in front of the fire with extreme caution. Looking down, Harry saw Hermione jerk her head at them, signaling that she had elected him to interrupt their private conversation. He rolled his eyes at her and she charmed him with a smile.

Harry cleared his throat, but when they remained oblivious to his presence, he coughed loudly and beat his chest for good measure. He watched as the two girls nearly jumped out of their seats, their eyes widening as they exchanged guilty glances.

"Sorry to interrupt," Hermione began, "but we have something important to share."

"We were just talking," Skye said nervously nudging her companion.

"Yeah, she was just explaining." Mia confirmed her head bobbing up and down.

Harry and Hermione exchanged confused glances.

"That's…" Hermione hesitated, "that's nice, but we had something to tell Mia."

The two girls let out identical sighs of relief. Skye slumped down into her chair and Mia looked up at them, blowing a curl that had fallen into her face.

"Sure go ahead."

"Well," Hermione began a light in her eyes, she was excited but nervous at the same time, "Professor Dumbledore asked us to come to his office and he asked us," she gestured, "Me and Harry, to erm well to— "

"He asked us to tutor you." Harry said finishing Hermione's thought.

Mia took a moment of silence. She had never had a tutor before had never needed one, but looking over at the cluttered table, she knew that there was always a first for everything.

"That would be great." She said and for the first time in days, her smile reached her eyes.

Harry watched her face light up, and felt his heart do a small acrobatic routine. She looked as animated as his best friend as they talked excitedly about when they could get together.

Skye joined in, and the three girls chatted animatedly. Letting out a satisfied sigh, Harry leaned back and happily retreated to the sidelines.

---------------------------------------------------------

_I had another dream last night and this time Skye woke up. She came over to see what was wrong, but it's not like she could really do anything to help…though she did try really hard to make me smile. It was bad…worse than bad, it was the worst possible pain I've ever felt. Breaking an arm doesn't hurt like this does it? Well actually I wouldn't know I've never broken a bone before. Let's just say that my tolerance for pain is very low. What's wrong with me?_

Mia shut the notebook and shoved it into the side pocket of her book bag, the question still spinning in her head. Tuning out Professor Binn's dull lecture, she absently fingered a curl and replayed her dream in her head. She racked her brain trying to figure out whether or not the pain was even real. _Maybe, _she thought, _I'm just making it all up._ But she shook her head knowing that she was many things, but definitely not a masochist. Skye jerked her out of her reverie by pulling lightly on a flyaway curl.

"I'll see you later all right?"

Mia looked around as everyone began gathering their belongings. Following suit, she emptied her desk and stuffed everything into her book bag. She walked out the door and towards the North Tower her next destination. Spotting two familiar heads bobbing in the crowd, she called out for Harry and Ron. The two boys slowed their pace as she fought through a crowd of girls to reach them.

"How did you like that lecture?" Ron asked.

"Oh just fascinating," Mia replied, "I just love how he makes learning so exciting."

They laughed, catching the sarcasm in her voice. Conversation ceased as they trekked up to the North Tower. Their dragging feet stopped at the foot of the stairs and Mia whined about climbing them. Harry and Ron groaned when they saw the Divination Professor peering down at them.

As the three students climbed the stairs, the Divination Professor surveyed them; her eyes magnified ten times their size, her thin shoulders covered by a beaded shawl. Mia sat on an empty cushion near the back and struggled to breathe in. The stuffy room was filled with the strong aroma of incense intensified by the fire that roared in the middle of the hot September morning.

"Welcome," Professor Trelawney said softly as she took her place in front of a table where a massive crystal ball sat.

"Today," she paused dramatically, "we will be practicing the art of seeing through the use of crystal balls."

Mia's eyes widened, "This is crazy," she whispered. Ron's laugh cut through the blanket of silence that had settled on the room as everyone sat in front of their crystal balls faces twisted in concentration.

Professor Trelawney's silent gaze settled on the sniggering trio.

"What do you see Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up from the mist swirling in the crystal ball.

"Erm…mist?" he said foolishly.

A few quiet laughs were heard around the room.

"I see a couple dancing around in a beautiful ballroom," Lavender volunteered happily.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as the professor glided towards the front of the room to peer over Lavender's eager shoulder. He elbowed his best friend, who sat by him, happy tears in his eyes.

"It's all right Harry," Mia teased, her blue eyes dancing with laughter, "I see mist too."

She merely flashed a small smile in her direction before looking back at her own misty crystal ball. Sneaking a glance at a sheepish looking Harry, she thought about the story Skye had dramatically told her (complete with little skits). She had never noticed the scar on his forehead, but then his untidy hair was always falling over his eyes. _In a very cute way too,_ she thought.

She still didn't completely understand who the you-know-who character was and what had possessed him to try to murder a new-born baby. Skye had tried her best to explain the atrocities that the man had committed until Harry had come along ("He was a hero the moment he was born," Skye had said her face somber).

Mia had not known that though Harry had survived with little more than a scar on his forehead, his parents had perished. She couldn't and didn't want to fathom having the chance to get to know your parents being taken away from you. It was bad enough to lose them at a young age, but at least you had their memories to hold on to. Staring blankly into her misty crystal ball, she fingered the pendant around her neck.

Mia looked back over at Harry, his eyebrows knit together in fierce concentration. A new-found respect had found its way into her heart as she watched his green eyes squint behind the dorky but somehow cute glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose.

She cocked her head to the side unaware that she was blatantly staring. He was grounded despite how utterly, incredibly, unfathomably famous he was ("They will be teaching kids about him," Skye had said enthusiastically, "as soon as he leaves. I wouldn't be surprised if they already are").

_He's like a real live superman, _she thought, _well maybe superBoy minus the buns of steel, and the X-ray vision but plus the broom and magic wand—_

A pair of magnified eyes filled her vision a dreamy voice interrupting her thoughts.

"Ms. Amelia what is it that you see in your crystal ball?"

"Mia please professor," she said as politely as she could through gritted teeth.

The class watched in silence as the two locked eyes. A few tense seconds passed and finally the fragile-looking woman straightened and returned to her massive crystal ball, mist swirling round and round in what seemed to be vast emptiness.

As class ended, Ron gave her a firm pat on the back.

"Well done," he congratulated, "you survived your first class with the old bat."

"Yeah," Harry agreed his green eyes smiling, "at least this time she didn't predict my death or anyone's death for that matter."

As the trio reached the top of the stairs, the soft voice called for her to stay behind.

"Escape while you can," she said as she stopped in her tracks.

The two boys retreated down the stairs throwing sympathetic looks in her direction. Mia turned slowly.

"I'm sorry if I disrespected you earlier," she began but noticed the professor was staring blankly past her.

"Professor?" Mia called out cautiously stepping forward while tossing a quick look over her shoulder to make sure there was no one behind her. Her blue eyes widened in panic as she saw the professor's head loll about.

"Professor?" she repeated reaching for her shoulder but jumped back when the lolling head snapped up. Chills ran up and down Mia's spine as the professor began to speak in a voice that was not her own.

"An angel of light there will be. The last of us he will lead to hopeful victory. Our last hope, she holds within her the key of which to unlock her destiny. Long shall she be concealed, a phoenix and dragon will she bear. She must fight," Mia staggered back her head spinning, "and must not fail."

The professor slumped forward her body sliding to the floor. Mia felt the searing pain in her side as she moved toward the professor's crumpled body. Another step sent her sprawling forward. The room stopped spinning just enough for her to focus on the angelic face floating in front of her.

**A/N: _Thank you so much for the comments! I really really appreciate them. To answer the question about how I thought Mia up….she's a totally re-written character of a first failed attempt I re-evaluated and decided that she was a Mary Sue. With Mia I tried to get as far away from a Mary-Sue as I could and tried to make her more real…hopefully I achieved that. Well keep reading and commenting!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The usual, HP characters are not mine, everyone else you don't recognize is.

Draco grunted as he made his way to the infirmary a limp body in his arms. He had gone up to the North Tower to retrieve a forgotten text but instead had happened upon two bodies lying on the cold stone floor.

He had given thought to just grabbing his forgotten belongings and leaving but the girl on the floor had seen him. He remembered how she had reached blindly for his face and called him her angel before going unconscious.

He had checked if the Divination Professor was even breathing muttering a string of curse words as he went. He had ultimately decided that she was when he saw her chest rising and falling. He had gathered the unconscious girl into his arms because vain as he was, he wanted to be seen carrying a pretty girl rather than the old sack of bones Trelawney.

As he rounded the corner he let out a hiss and narrowed his eyes. Fully intending to ignore his sworn enemy he strode past him not entirely up to any sort of confrontation when lugging around an unconscious girl whose head was lolling about dangerously.

Harry kept his eyes trained forward but couldn't help but notice the mass of black robes in Malfoy's arms.

"What," he snarled, "did you do to her?"

Draco sneered switching into gear effortlessly.

"Can't stand that you aren't the hero Potter?" he practically spat out the name.

Harry restrained himself from planting his fist into Malfoy's sneering face remembering that Mia was lying helplessly in his arms.

"What happened?" Harry repeated his green eyes darkening dangerously.

Draco began to walk away but stopped when he felt a hand clamp unto his arm.

"Tread carefully Potter," Draco hissed his face devoid of emotion as he glanced down at the hand clenched around his arm.

Harry released his grip and watched Malfoy saunter (as well as he could with a body in his arms) down the hall. Clenching his fists Harry turned stiffly and retreated down the hall regretting that he had done nothing to wipe the smug look off Malfoy's face.

---------------------------------------------------------

Madame Pomfret jumped up as soon as Draco appeared in the doorway of the empty infirmary. He grunted as beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"What happened!" she screeched as she led him to an empty bed.

Draco winced as the woman's voice got louder and louder with every question he left unanswered.

"Well?" her eyes bulged, "Young man!"

"I don't know," he replied as he watched her fuss over the girl on the bed, "they were on the floor—"

"They!" she exclaimed whirling to face him.

"Trelawney in the North Tower," he said tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh no!" the woman stopped fussing and made her way to the door.

Draco made a move to follow her out the door but stopped short when she faced him and all but shoved him into a seat next to the bed. Before Draco had a chance to react, she was barking out order after order.

"You stay here and if she wakes up while I'm gone give her these," she gestured to the goblet of juice and bar of chocolate on a rolling cart, "Understood?"

Draco eyed the woman with disdain and nodded at her simple instructions. With one last glance over her shoulder the flustered nurse flew up to the North Tower.

Cursing under his breath he reluctantly resigned to his task as care-taker. He stretched his legs out and propped them up onto the foot of the infirmary bed.

He studied the sleeping girl. She was still in her school uniform; the covers had been thrown haphazardly on top of her. _She looks pitiful, _he thought. Her hair was strewn across the pillow in a mass of tangled curls. Her skin was pale and her forehead was filmy with sweat. Her chest rose and fell with every ragged breath she took.

_Good, _he thought, _at least she's alive. _It would've been a shame if he had carried her all the way from the North Tower for nothing.

He looked around for his leather bound book and cursed when he realized that he had forgotten to pick it up when he had decided to play Good Samaritan. He leaned forward willing the nurse to come hurrying back where she belonged. His feet tapped an impatient rhythm.

_Well, _he thought consoling himself; _at least I'm not in class._

---------------------------------------------------------

Mia opened her eyes slowly. There he was, sitting in a chair next to her…bed? She tried to sit up but a jabbing pain in her side stopped her.

Draco's head jerked up, his eyes alert. Looking over at the bed, he saw her staring at him her blue eyes wide open. He waved a cautious hand and snapped his fingers for good measure.

"Well hello to you too," she croaked trying to sit up but failing miserably.

Draco handed her the goblet filled with pumpkin juice. She reached for it and with her head suspended she took a big gulp.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked a look of amusement on his handsome face.

"What does it look like?" Mia retorted as she rested her head back down on the pillow. She felt helpless, scared to move lest she feel the pricking of a million needles at her side. Tilting her head to the side she saw that this complete stranger was reveling in her misery. She tried again to sit up and managed to shimmy her body up the bed so that she was resting lightly on the headboard. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she saw the corners of his lips turn up slightly. Repulsed and not up for verbal combat, she threw the goblet of pumpkin juice into his smirking face.

Draco blinked and shot out of his chair.

"You looked thirsty," Mia said trying to act nonchalant as she watched his face redden with rage.

"Bitch!" he clenched his fists as he towered over her his hair dripping with pumpkin juice.

She looked up at him daring him with her eyes.

A soft sound made both teens whirl their heads to the doorway where their headmaster stood.

**A/N:_ Sorry that it's so short, it just seemed like the right place to end it. Keep reading and commenting. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill…HP is not mine.

Dumbledore glided into the room his immaculate blue robes billowing about him. He wore a solemn expression on his face as he approached them.

"Thank you Draco," he flicked his wand and a towel flew into the sputtering boys' hands.

Draco exited throwing one last seething look over his shoulder. He was not accustomed to being made a fool, by a girl no less. Barreling down the hall, he barely flinched when he collided with an unsuspecting Skye.

"Thanks Asshole!" Skye spat at his retreating figure. She pulled herself up and let out a cry of disgust when she realized that along with pushing her to the ground, he had showered pumpkin juice all over her.

Striding toward the infirmary she momentarily forgot the jerk that had knocked her down. Her thoughts shifted back to Mia as worry overcame her feelings of anger. As she was about to step into the infirmary, she was stopped by a stern Madame Pomfrey.

"Visiting hours aren't until after school," the nurse said her feet firmly planted on the ground in front of Skye.

"I just want to know if she's all right." Skye stated looking past the woman to the beds hidden behind drawn curtains.

"She will be fine," Madame Pomfrey replied as she nudged Skye out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mia hung her head ashamed not because her pumpkin juice had ended up not in her stomach but on someone's face but because her headmaster had witnessed her do it. As soon as Draco had left, Dumbledore had drawn the curtains around the bed and cast a silencing spell. Mia watched him take a seat next to her bed. Nervous, she fussed with her blanket. _Well, _she thought, _if he's going to kick me out, at least I got to throw a drink in someone's face._

"Pumpkin juice?" he asked replenishing her empty goblet.

"You're not going to," she paused trying to sit up, "kick me out?"

"Kick you out?" Dumbledore repeated, "For what?"

"Well," Mia watched relieved as his blue eyes began to twinkle, "for throwing juice at someone…"

"That is hardly a worthy offense," Dumbledore reassured as he broke off a piece of chocolate and offered it to her, "in fact it is a commendable thing you did."

Mia's eyes widened with surprise, "That's not what I was expecting."

"Not many people would have been brave enough to stand up for themselves in the presence of Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said as he broke off a piece of chocolate for himself.

"So you're not sending me back?" she asked as she tried once again to sit up.

Dumbledore shook his head and smiled kindly.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"A little," Mia replied masking her pain with a forced smile.

Dumbledore managed to push another pillow under her head without making her sit up too much.

"Is Professor Trelawney all right?" Mia asked taking another sip of her pumpkin juice.

"She is," Dumbledore nodded somberly.

"Good," she nodded as she brought a shaking goblet to her lips.

"Mia," Dumbledore began his voice gentle, "can you tell me what happened in the North Tower?"

Mia shut her eyes tightly as she felt a chill snake up her spine. The pain, Professor Trelawney's words, and her dreams all came flooding back. When she opened her eyes her shudders subsided and she felt only kindness and warmth from the man that sat by her bed.

"Yes," she whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------

Skye made her way into the infirmary her long legs carrying her straight to Mia's bed side.

"She needs rest," Madame Pomfret said as she came out of her office.

"I won't disturb her," Skye assured her green eyes clouded with worry.

"Very well then," the nurse turned away resigned.

"Oh," Skye remembered, "I brought clothes for her," she looked over at Mia still in her school robes, "I'm sure she'll be more comfortable in this."

Madame Pomfret took the clothes and with a flick of her wand had Mia out of the heavy school robes and into the sweats and t-shirt Skye had brought with her.

Skye sighed and rested her head against the mattress.

---------------------------------------------------------

"She said that there would be an angel of light. The last of," she shut her eyes tightly, " erm us he will lead to hopeful victory. Our last hope, she holds within her the…" Mia looked up in despair, "something about a key and destiny."

Dumbledore nodded patiently.

"It all sort of rhymed," she continued, "something about being concealed for a long time and bearing a phoenix and a dragon."

She paused and took a deep breath, "She must fight and must not fail."

She looked down at her shaking hands and balled them into loose fists.

Dumbledore looked to his companion and pulled himself out of the memory.

"Well," Dumbledore said swirling the silver mist around the pensieve.

"I thought she wasn't supposed to know about the prophecy," the young man said as he paced in front of the headmaster.

"No," Dumbledore agreed, "but she does."

"What does this mean?"

"It means she must be prepared," Dumbledore replied.

"How can I help when I'm…" he flapped his arms gesturing to himself, "undercover."

"It is not for you to do," Dumbledore reminded, "but for her."

"Useless," he muttered under his breath.

"No," Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eyes, "just not required at the moment."

"Not very funny," Ace said glancing up at the smiling face.

"Very well," Dumbledore said his shoulders rising slightly.

A knock at the office door brought Ace to his feet. Dumbledore called for his visitors to enter and as the door opened, a sleek black and white cat slipped through undetected.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mia opened her eyes slowly and stretched experimentally. The pain in her side had subsided and she could finally move. Looking down, she saw that she was no longer in her school robes but her favorite sweats and I 3 NY shirt. She rolled slowly unto her back and glimpsed the blonde head resting at her side. She smiled at her friend's presence and patted her head softly. Mia let out a little sigh and shut her eyes but opened them as soon as she heard her name.

"Hey," Mia greeted as Skye propped her chin up with her hand.

"Hey to you too." She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm all right you know," Mia said shifting to a sitting position flinching only a little.

"You sure?" Skye asked her green eyes worried.

"Yes I'm sure," Mia said as she gestured to the rest of her body, "no harm done."

"Good!" Skye said smacking her lightly, "You had me worried sick. When Harry told me he saw you unconscious in Draco Malfoy's arms I had no idea what to think!"

"Draco Malfoy," she repeated the name.

"Yes," Skye said her eyes flashing with anger, "who knocked me down, didn't help me up, AND dripped pumpkin juice all over me!"

"Oh no," Mia said between laughs, "the pumpkin juice was my fault."

"What?" Skye asked curiously.

"I threw a goblet of juice in his face," Mia explained trying to sound nonchalant.

"You didn't!" Skye exclaimed practically bouncing for joy in her chair.

"I did!" Mia said her whole face lighting up, "You should have seen his face! It was wonderful!"

Skye clapped her hands excitedly, "Wow."

"Wow is right," Mia said leaning back into her pillows.

"You know," Skye observed her head cocked to the side, "You're pretty crazy."

"Thank you." Mia said grinning.

"Let's make a toast," Skye proposed. She grabbed a goblet full of juice and handed it to her friend. Taking one for herself she lifted it, "to friendship and…"

"To more times just like this," Mia added.

The goblets clinked loudly as the girls touched them together and drank heartily to their friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

Mia eyed her cauldron wearily as the bubbling liquid went from a soft shade of orange to a dark murky green. _Damn, _she thought looking over her text to see where she had gone wrong. The potion was supposed to lighten to a pinkish almost clear liquid, and smell of flowers and sunshine, not an icky green. She stirred the concoction and cringed visibly when Snape strolled by to observe her work. The Potions professor looked into her cauldron and his scowl deepened with disgust as he saw what was brewing inside.

"Ghastly," he said loud enough for the entire class to hear.

She looked down at her cauldron her cheeks going red as she watched whatever was in her cauldron turn brown.

"I'm not sure he was really talking to you," Neville whispered as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"Oh I'm sure," she whispered back gesturing for him to look into her cauldron.

"Hey," he said shrugging good-naturedly "looks just like mine."

Mia smiled though she was upset that she had failed yet again.

Dumping the contents of her cauldron that had already began to stink like rotten eggs and gym socks she made her way out of the classroom but stopped at the door when Professor Snape called her name. She turned slowly wondering what she had done to further aggravate him.

"Yes sir?" she asked her blue eyes wide with innocence.

"I just wanted you to know that you should not expect any preferential treatment from me," Snape drawled.

"Yes Sir," she said narrowing her eyes at him.

Turning on her heel she walked out of the Potions classroom and as she made her way down the hall she saw a nervous Harry turn quickly about the corner.

"Harry!"

Her voice echoed down the dungeon halls and he stopped dead in his tracks knowing that there was no where for him to go.

"Mia," he greeted as he turned around slowly trying to avoid her searching eyes.

"Hi," she said falling into step beside him.

She snuck a glance at him. His face held no trace of emotion but his eyes darted around as if looking for the best way to escape.

She let out an exasperated sigh and stopped walking. Grabbing his arm, she tried to pull him to a stop.

"You're avoiding me," she stated firmly.

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and avoided her accusatory gaze.

"What I want to know is why." She said simply.

His green eyes flicked to the air around her, careful not to make eye contact.

"You're a prick you know that?" her blue eyes flashed as she stalked past.

Pausing inches away from him she forced him to meet her gaze.

"Prick or not," she said, "you need to make good on that tutoring offer," she inched away, "tonight, room of requirement."

Mia began to walk away but turned slightly to throw a plea in his direction.

"Please," she said her blue eyes softening, "Harry just be there."

Harry watched her walk down the corridor and disappear around the corner. He shook his head trying to get the image of her face inches away from his own. When he finally managed to move his feet he sighed.

"Shit," he muttered not looking forward to the night that was undoubtedly coming.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Harry," Hermione said from her comfortable place in front of the fire, "what's on your mind?"

Harry spared her a quick glance but continued pacing, his face twisted in immense concentration.

"It's about Mia isn't it?" Hermione asked stopping him in his tracks.

"How did you know?" he asked slowly turning toward the smiling girl.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said her eyes crinkling as she patted the cushion next to her.

Harry flopped down letting out a frustrated sigh.

"That obvious?" he asked pulling his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"Well," she said a knowing look in her honey brown eyes, "you are my best friend, almost like my brother so…"

Harry put his glasses back on and leaned his head back.

"So you know me."

"Exactly," Hermione said excitedly.

Harry eyed her excited expression wearily, "Mione."

"Well," she began plowing through his warning tone, "you refused to see her while she was in the infirmary, you won't come to the Prefect dorms, and you get fidgety whenever her name is mentioned."

"I do not get fidgety," Harry protested but even as he said it he knew it wasn't true.

"You won't start tutoring her either," Hermione said a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

Harry opened his mouth to argue but shut it quickly.

"Face it Harry," Hermione said leaning back and giving her friend a triumphant look, "you fancy Mia."

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's words echoed in his head.

_You fancy Mia._

Three simple words bounced round and round in his head.

_I fancy Mia? Well that would explain a lot._

Harry saw Mia sitting Indian style on the stone floor hunched over a book. He cleared his throat and she looked up her blue eyes widening with pleasant surprise.

"You came," she said as she reached her hands up to him.

"You didn't think I would?" he asked as he brought her to her feet.

"No," she replied looking up at him.

He dropped her hands and stepped back uncomfortably.

"You ok?" Mia asked arching an eyebrow at him as she bent down to retrieve her book.

"Fine," he said turning abruptly to the unadorned wall in front of them, "Know how this works?"

Mia threw him a look that said _Duh stupid_ and he nodded. Wiping all thoughts of her and Hermione's words out of his mind he began concentrating on the room they would require. Without warning, a door appeared and Harry knew that behind it lay the ideal training room with everything they would need.

Harry reached for the doorknob, "After you," he said as he opened the door and ushered Mia inside.

"Thanks," Mia nodded as she stepped past him and into the room of requirement.

Her eyes grew wide as her mind struggled to wrap itself around the idea of a room that could become whatever you required. The room that she and Hermione had required had been lined with shelves of books about anything and everything in the wizarding world. A large table had sat in the middle of the room where a fresh supply of scrolls and quills sat ready for use.

There was no table and only one exceptionally thick book which stood on a lone pedestal off to the side. Mia touched her hand to the wall. What looked like wooden paneling felt like a mattress. The floor was covered with plush dark blue carpeting and the room was illuminated by dancing flames.

"Well," Harry said his voice filled with disappointment as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Something wrong?" Mia asked as she slid her jean jacket off her shoulders.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Something wrong?" Mia repeated crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip forward.

"Nice shirt," Harry said his eyes filling with happy tears.

"What's wrong with it?" Mia looked down at her black tank top. It had a picture of a blue car suspended in the air. A caption read _Cars Fly!_

"N-nothing," Harry stuttered a laugh escaping his lips.

Mia shook her head and rolled her eyes as he chortled happily.

"Let's get started?" Harry suggested his green eyes still dancing.

He moved to the center of the room and brandished his wand gesturing for Mia to do the same.

Mia moved to stand across from Harry and held her wand loosely in her hand.

"Here," Harry closed the gap between them, "hold your wand tighter."

Mia tightened her grip.

"That's too tight," Harry said with a quick shake of his head, "Relax be comfortable."

Mia relaxed her grip.

"Good?" Harry asked.

Mia looked up at him, "Good."

"Good," Harry cleared his throat and moved to the pedestal by the wall.

"Defense Spells," Mia read as she appeared at his side, "Original.

With a flourish, Harry opened the book and read aloud from the first page.

"May all who use this book be well protected always."

"So where do we begin?" Mia asked.

"Disarming," Harry replied as he turned to the first spell.

The two moved to the middle of the room and stood apart.

"Expelliarmus is what you say," Harry said, "you gesture like this."

He waved his wand in a swift gesture and Mia imitated him.

"Expelliarmus!" Mia said as she waved her wand.

Harry flew back into the wall.

Mia's hands flew to her mouth, "Oh my God!"

She kneeled at his side, "I'm so so sorry."

"Why're you apologizing?" Harry asked from his spot on the floor.

"Well, I…"Mia trailed off, "Oh my GOD!" she shrieked, "I did magic!"

She fell into him and hugged him excitedly.

"I did magic! I did magic!" Getting up, she ran over to the book and began reading excitedly.

Harry leaned back his head reeling.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ace shifted carefully through the scrolls and supplies on the desk trying to remember exactly where everything went. He knew that the spiral blue notebook was somewhere among the junk. Moving silently to the bedside table, he began sifting through her drawers and let out a frustrated sigh when he came up empty handed.

_Damn, _he thought, _where is it?_

Sinking down unto the bed, he closed his eyes trying to remember where the blasted blue notebook was.

The door creaked open and the two girls walked into their room.

"So he showed?" Skye asked as she dumped her books.

"Yes," Mia said her cheeks flushed with excitement, "and I disarmed him!"

She made her way to the bed and scooped up the black and white cat.

"Aw Ace," she sighed into his soft fur, "I missed you."

**A/N:_ I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this out but here it is. Hope you like._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Her dreams.

They kept coming, the next bringing more pain than the one before it. It was the same dream that re-visited her night after night: the same chant, the same fire, the same blinding pain.

She had taken to not sleeping anymore. Instead she spent her nights sitting in her bed the heavy four-poster curtains tightly drawn. Her books, scrolls, lighted wand, and Ace were her only company.

Mia closed her eyes as she clamped her mouth shut on a threatening yawn.

_God I'm tired._

Stroking Ace's soft fur absently, she squinted in the soft light of her wand, her lips moving silently reading the words on the page.

_Chupas are mystical creatures that do not harm other beings—magical or otherwise—unless provoked. However, it is not difficult to provoke these magical creatures. They are easily identified by their…_

A figure loomed just beyond the drapes that shielded her.

"Finite Incantatem," she whispered and dark blanketed her as the figure moved closer and closer.

Mia stiffened, the cat at her side hissing and spitting.

Slowly, the heavy maroon shield was lifted.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh My GOD!"

Mia jumped out of bed and fell on top of Skye's rigid body.

"Skye!"

Skye looked up at her, her green eyes wide.

"OH!" Mia fumbled for her wand, "Finite Incantatem!"

Skye sat up taking a deep breath, "Woah."

"What are you doing up?" Mia asked leaning back against her bed.

"What are _you _doing up?" Skye retorted pushing her eye mask back when it threatened to slide down off its place on her head.

Mia shut her eyes and her chest heaved with a tired sigh.

"Why in Merlin's name aren't you in bed?" Skye asked watching her friend's exhausted face.

"Not tired," Mia replied trying to sound nonchalant.

Skye didn't buy it when she heard her voice crack.

"Yeah," she said as she pulled herself up and reached down for Mia's hands, "and I like girls."

Mia looked up at her, "Now, you know that I would have no problem with that right?"

Skye laughed as she pulled her friend up, "Oh yes well if I ever do swing that way, I'll let you know."

Mia fell back unto her bed and lay there amidst her books and scrolls.

"So," Skye said her arms crossed, "why _are_ you awake?"

"Can't sleep," she replied gathering a purring Ace into her arms.

"The dream?" Skye asked sitting slowly.

"Yeah," Mia said a sigh escaping, "bloody dream is keeping me up all hours."

"No," Skye looked her over, expressive green eyes wide with concern, "Mia you're keeping yourself up all hours."

Mia eyed her wearily, but she was right. The dream was not pleasant, but some sleep was better than no sleep.

"If I wasn't such a pansy," Mia said leaning back her eyes closed, "I would be sleeping like a baby right now."

"Hey, maybe you should go talk to someone about this," Skye suggested leaning over to pet the cat on her friend's stomach.

"No," Mia said quickly expelling the thought from her head, "anyways I've already told Dumbledore. I'm sure it'll go away soon."

Skye got up slowly, her pretty face doubtful, "Well, just get some sleep."

"Yeah," Mia said her eyelids heavy, "yeah…"

Skye cleared her friends' bed moving most of the books and scrolls unto the floor. Grabbing a light blanket, she tucked it around her now-sleeping friend.

"Night pumpkin."

Ambling over to her bed, she fell in exhausted, her leopard print eye mask still on her head.

---------------------------------------------------------

The roaring fire cast long shadows against the ground and Mia stepped forward.

The air was still only the sound of crackling flames licking angrily at the air could be heard.

Mia let out a shuddering breath, watching it float in front of her.

_Pop_

The suspended cloud vanished with a quick turn of her head.

"Who are you?" she cried.

The silence was deafening.

_Pop _

Mia whirled at the sound.

The cloaked figure stood in front of her, a mound of dark curls escaping from beneath her hood.

Mia stepped back as the woman took a small step forward.

"No," Mia whispered shaking her head trying to remove the image of the woman standing in front of her.

"Amelia," the woman reached her hand out for the girl's face her fingers grazing her cheek.

"NO!" Mia howled as a blast of pain shot through her side.

---------------------------------------------------------

Skye jumped up, her green eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Wha..wha," she wrestled with her sheets and tumbled out of bed.

She scrambled to her friend's bed and yanked the drapes away.

"Mia!" she said alert.

Her friend was drenched with sweat and tears. Her eyes were clenched shut and as Skye reached for her, another yell escaped her lips.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Skye jumped back her hands flying to her mouth as she watched her friend struggle in her sleep.

_I have to do something._

Squaring her shoulders, she stepped forward cringing when Mia began trembling and screaming at her to get away.

---------------------------------------------------------

"NO!" Mia screamed, "Get away from me!"

The woman stepped closer, a pained look on her pretty face.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said softly.

Mia went rigid her hands balling into fists at her side, "NO!"

She had nothing more to say.

Where was she?

She whipped her head around. She recognized nothing around her except the woman that stood in front of her.

"Get away from me!" Tears streamed down her cheeks but she ignored them and took another step back.

"No." The woman reached forward and grabbed her arms tightly, "Ball of fire at your side, the phoenix and dragon you will bear; the sign of your line, the binding mark," the woman paused as a silvery tear ran down her cheek, "for you are mine and I am yours, bide your time my sweet child. My sweet Amelia."

Mia stood as silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Mum," she whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------

Skye held on to the thrashing Mia.

"Wake up!" she shrieked in between Mia's shouts.

"MIA!" Skye took her friend by the shoulders and shook her.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand back and brought it down across her face.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mia darted up, struggling for breath. Millions of needles pricked at her side and she flinched at the throbbing pain in her cheek.

"Mia!" Skye hugged her ferociously.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry," Mia sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks.

Skye shushed her and patted her back, "Don't be."

Mia buried her face in Skye's blonde hair and let herself cry into it.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mia had her eyes closed, her head resting in Skye's lap, but she wasn't asleep.

Part of her wanted to drift back into the dream world where she could see her mother again, but the other part of her wanted to stay awake, far away from the pain.

Letting out a shuddering breath, she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Thanks," she said leaning her head against her friends' shoulder.

Skye draped her arm around her quaking shoulders, "No problem."

"I'm going to take a shower," Mia said softly and moved towards the adjoining bathroom ignoring the dull ache at her side.

Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and stared at her reflection. It was like being back in the train bathroom again. She frowned at her pale complexion, red cheeks, and puffy eyes. With a quick shake of her head, she threw some water on her face and sniffed.

Her body screamed in pain as she pulled her shirt over her head but she ignored it.

As she stepped into the bath tub she caught her reflection in the mirror again and froze.

Her blue eyes widened, her face whitened and she screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------

Skye was sitting in her bed stroking a sleeping Ace absently as she stared out at the sunny grounds. Sighing tiredly, she thanked Merlin it was finally the weekend. As her eyes fluttered to a close she let her body relax against her fluffy pillows.

_Aaahhh._

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Skye jumped, as the scream sliced through the comfortable silence.

Pushing the napping cat off, she ran to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Mia?" she called.

The bathroom door was yanked open and Mia peered out at her, her blue eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked trying to look past her friends' head and into the bathroom.

"What's wrong!" Mia repeated her voice rising in pitch, "I'll show you what's wrong!"

Skye stepped back as Mia stepped out of the bathroom. Her eyes widened as she yanked her shirt up.

"This!" she shrieked, "This is what's so bloody wrong!"

Skye took a cautious step forward her hand reaching for her friends' side but pulled back.

"What is it?" she asked instead.

"I don't know!" Mia cried dropping her shirt and wringing her hands.

"Hey," Skye said her voice soft but firm, "you need to calm down."

Mia whirled, her eyes flashing with anger, her teeth bared.

Skye stood in front of her, arms crossed, green eyes calm.

Mia ran a shaky hand through her hair and nodded, "You're right."

"What is it?" Skye repeated as her eyes darted from her friends' face to her side.

Mia brought her shirt up again but looked away.

Skye stepped forward and frowned.

It was a tattoo.

Reaching out, she touched it but retracted her hand when she heard Mia let out a hiss.

"Sorry."

"What is it?" Mia whispered.

It covered almost all of her right side, the black ink standing out vividly against the light skin on Mia's flat stomach. A phoenix and dragon circled one another a ball of fire burning in between them. Skye touched her side unabashedly examining the intricate detail of the dragon's scales and the phoenix's feathers.

"It's beautiful," she said softly, "where did you get it done?"

"What!" Mia asked her voice rising again.

"Well," Skye said looking up at her, "it's a tattoo."

Mia shook her head furiously, "I didn't get a tattoo."

"It's of a dragon and a phoenix," Skye said straightening up.

Mia's mouth opened as realization set it, "a dragon and phoenix," she whispered.

_Ball of fire at your side, the phoenix and dragon you will bear; the sign of your line, the binding mark._

"What is it?" Skye asked.

Mia lowered her shirt and dropped down to the floor, "My dream."

Skye slid down next to her, "What happened?"

Mia leaned her head back and closed her eyes, "My mum was in it," she said her voice low.

"Your mum?" Skye asked surprised, "She is the woman?"

"Apparently," Mia said.

"You talked to her?" Skye questioned.

"Not really," Mia said recalling how she had not been able to let out the thoughts she had wanted to.

She had frozen.

"She tried to touch me," Mia shared, "she did touch me, and when she did, I felt the pain."

The two were silent.

"She said something about this, something about the phoenix and dragon being the sign of my line, some kind of binding mark."

Mia bit her lip wondering whether or not to finally tell her friend about the North Tower incident but let the thought escape.

"You know who we need to talk to?" Skye asked.

"Who?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked up at the sound of soft knocking.

Looking around her room, she wondered who it could be so early. She didn't know that anyone else was even awake at this time, except for her of course.

She opened the door.

"Hi," Hermione said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Hey," Skye smiled, her dimples flashing, "do you mind if we come in?"

"Oh," Hermione stepped back, "no, course not."

Mia stepped into the room avoiding Hermione's curious eyes.

It was a big room, with a single bed, immaculately made up. Books were scattered around, piles of them on the floor, on the desk and overflowing out of a schoolbag. Moving pictures were framed at the end table next to her bed. A smiling Hermione stood next to her two best friends.

"What's up?" Hermione asked as she closed the door behind her.

Skye turned to Mia and nodded.

Reluctantly, Mia lifted her shirt and turned towards Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Is it a tattoo?"

Mia shook her head.

"It came from a dream," Skye explained when Mia did not.

"Oh," Hermione took a cautious step forward to examine Mia's side, "it's fascinating."

"What is it?" Mia asked looking down at her.

"It came from a dream?" Hermione questioned.

Mia nodded.

"Not a tattoo?"

"Not a tattoo." Skye confirmed.

"Amazing," Hermione traced the dragon her fingers grazing Mia's red skin.

"Well?" Mia asked her stomach tightening uncomfortably.

"It's a ligamento mark," Hermione said straightening.

"What?" the two girls asked simultaneously throwing confused looks at Hermione.

"It's like a birthmark," Hermione explained, "except they appear at a certain time, usually when a person comes of age."

"Why does it look like a tattoo?" Mia questioned.

"I've only ever read about them," Hermione replied, "I have never seen one so I can't be certain."

Wrinkling her nose, "You say you it appeared after you had a dream?"

"Yes," Mia answered.

"Fascinating, Hermione leaned forward examining it closely, "I've never read about any ligamento marks appearing after a dream. They usually just appear gradually."

"Does the tattoo look like anything you've ever seen before?" Skye asked.

Mia cleared her throat.

"Non-tattoo," Skye corrected.

"No," Hermione said, "phoenixes and dragons must mean something to you."

"No," Mia lied.

"Well," she straightened up, "it must be your family mark. Ligamento marks are usually passed on from generation to generation."

Lowering her shirt, Mia hid her new mark from prying eyes.

"Thank you Hermione."

Hermione led them to the door, "You're welcome, I hope that I was of some help."

She watched the two girls walk down the hall and disappear into their own room.

---------------------------------------------------------

"So," Mia said as she stepped out of the bathroom, clad in her bathrobe, "what she was saying is that I'm a freak."

"Mia," Skye said a warning tone in her voice.

"Fine!" Mia said throwing her hands up in surrender.

Moving to her bed she sat back and began to write.

I saw mum today…in my dream. She was the woman all along. This dream was different. She talked to me, and she touched me. I wanted to say so much to her, to tell her how much she hurt me and dad. I want to hate her but when she said my name it was like I was a kid again.

I didn't tell Skye. I know I should have, but I just couldn't bring myself to.

Mia sniffed back the tears that were threatening to plop on her notebook page. She had cried enough for one day.

I have a mark now, just like the one mum had.

Shutting her eyes, she brought her hand to her neck.

It had been so good to see her, even if it was in a dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling rocks my socks…you know why!

Chapter 9

Mia rose rubbing her tender bottom.

"Sorry," Harry said giving her a sheepish look.

Mia rose slowly biting back a groan of pain, "It's all right."

She ached everywhere. Her side was still smarting from her newly acquired non-tattoo and tutoring sessions with Harry were not exactly speeding up her healing process.

Her dreams had finally stopped, and she could sleep.

She was disappointed, but at the same time glad that she no longer had to worry about waking up in pain.

Playing with her necklace absently she sighed.

She missed her mom.

"Mia,"

Harry's voice scattered her thoughts.

Dropping her hand, she looked up into his nervous green eyes, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

His face fell, "Erm nothing," he mumbled.

Mia peered at him her blue eyes narrowed in curiosity but she shrugged it off when he turned away towards the book she had lovingly dubbed Mikey.

Joining him in front of Mikey she looked over his shoulder, "So what's next on the lesson plan?"

"Well I thought that we'd wrap it up for tonight," Harry said moving quickly away.

"Oh," Mia said disappointed.

Harry shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "Well."

Clearing his throat, he opened the door that connected them to the outside world and stepped out.

"Wait!" Mia called stopping him before he rushed out, "You can walk back with me!"

Harry shut his eyes and contemplated making up an excuse and escaping while he still had the chance but he banished the thought. Just because she wasn't interested in him _that_ way didn't mean that he should be a jerk.

She hadn't even really turned him down, but on the other hand no answer usually meant NO.

Harry watched as she grabbed her jacket and waved a quick good bye to Mikey. He couldn't help but smile when she did that. He had grown accustomed to her naming their spell book and saying good bye to it after every tutoring session.

They fell into step as they walked back to the Prefect Dormitories.

"So," Mia began dragging out the word to fill the silence, "it's a Hogsmeade weekend."

Harry looked at her surprised. Had she not heard a word he had said?

"Yeah," he replied.

"What is Hogsmeade?" she asked genuinely curious.

She had heard what he had asked in the room of requirement and now she was just making polite conversation. _Durr Harry don't be stupid. She doesn't like you that way! _He didn't want to scare her away.

"It's a magical village," Harry explained, "like Diagon Alley, except that's a street, or err an alley but it's different because it's a—"

Mia laughed the melodious sound filled the air between them, "A village, yeah I got that part."

They continued their walk in companionable silence.

They stopped when they reached the portrait of the young irritated girl in robes.

"Password," she asked lazily.

"Piggly Wiggly."

The portrait giggled and swung open allowing them access into the warm common room.

The pair climbed in and Harry hung back unsure of what to do next.

Mia turned to face him, "You know," she began, "I was won—"

"Well well well."

They turned towards the drawling voice Harry knew all too well.

"If it isn't Pothead and another one of his whores," Draco's eyes flicked over to Mia as he sauntered down the winding staircase.

Harry stepped forward his teeth bared but Mia stopped him sensing trouble brewing in the air.

"Oh," Draco stopped at the foot of the stairs his hands up in mock surrender, "I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

Harry moved forward again but Mia stood in his path her eyes blazing.

"Harry," she purred throwing a look over her shoulder, "maybe Draco's just a little thirsty."

Harry's eyes widened but he stood his ground playing along with her.

"Yeah Malfoy," Harry said trying to mask his obliviousness to the situation by crossing his arms and hovering over Mia's shoulder, "thirsty?"

They were a team.

"Some pumpkin juice perhaps?" Mia asked a smirk tugging on the corner of her lips.

Draco reached instinctively for his wand.

Mia felt Harry stiffen beside her but she remained motionless and waited for the Slytherin's retaliation.

"You better keep this one on a leash Potter."

And with that, he exited with a swish of his billowing black robes.

Harry snapped his jaw shut when he realized it was hanging open.

"What just happened?" he asked gesturing towards the blonde boy's exit.

Mia shrugged smiling brightly, "Just a little inside joke between me and Draco Malfoy."

Mia laughed at the confused look he threw at her and she explained the pumpkin juice incident.

"That's," Harry said in between laughs, "bloody brilliant!"

She took a deep bow and blew kisses to an imaginary crowd, "Yes yes thank you thank you."

Grinning, she flopped gracefully down into a waiting armchair.

"You know," Harry said his expression serious, "Malfoy doesn't give up that easily, you better watch out for him."

"Harry," Mia said as she looked him in the eye, "I can take care of myself."

---------------------------------------------------------

Mia sniffed.

_Hhhmmm smells good._

Ignoring the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead she reached for the finely chopped roots on her chopping board.

Glancing at her instructions she read them silently to herself.

_Drop the Galfin roots into the mixture one by one every five seconds._

Stirring with one hand and dropping the roots in with the other she felt the sweat stinging her eyes. Blinking them away she didn't notice the passing swish of dark robes.

_1…2…3…4…5—Drop_

_**BOOM**_

Snape strode over his face twisted in a snarl, "What happened here?"

"I-I" she looked up at him dumbfounded.

Her potion was everywhere. Neville blinked when he realized he was covered in the same thick crème-colored paste that adorned the front of Mia's black school robes.

"Well?" Snape demanded his beady black eyes trained on her.

"I don't know," Mia replied her voice wavering.

"Detention!" he yelled, "And 10 points from Gryffindor for incompetence!"

Her head snapped up,"What!"

"Make it 20!"

Snape whirled leaving a speechless Mia in his wake.

"What happened?" she whispered mostly to herself.

"I think your potion just blew up," Neville answered as he wiped the potion off his robes with a sick sounding slurp.

Mia looked over at him, "Yes thank you for that."

"No problem," Neville said throwing a good-natured grin her way not reading the sarcasm in her voice.

Looking down she trained her eyes on the blotches of paste that had made it on to her text. She read what she could despite the splotches all over the page and tried to recall what she had done wrong.

She just didn't know.

Letting out a heavy sigh she resigned herself to wiping the muck off her robes doing her best to ignore the snickers and pitying glances that were thrown in her direction.

As she felt her energy draining her ears perked up.

"Oh Draco, that was so funny," Pansy giggled as she hung unto the blonde boy's arm.

Draco looked over at her. He was bored again. His little stunt had gotten Potter's little bitch into detention, but still he wasn't satisfied. He looked over at the girl on his arm, she was wrong, it hadn't been funny, it had been hilarious.

Mia watched the blonde boy's perfect little lips curl up into a smug little smile.

_Oh you are so dead._

---------------------------------------------------------

Harry moved over to Mia's side but she ignored him.

Grabbing her stuff, she ran to the door a confused Harry at her heels.

"Mia!" he called.

"What!" she asked whirling on him her blue eyes searching the corridor for the slicked back blonde hair.

Catching the dangerous look in her eyes he fell back to a safe distance.

_Where the hell is he?_

The blonde head bobbed in front of her and she straightened her shoulders.

Her legs took long determined strides towards him and her feet planted themselves firmly in front of him.

"Draco," Pansy whined her nose turned up, "she's in our waay."

"Don't worry Pansy," Draco said his eyes surveying the bright-eyed brunette coolly, "I'm sure Potter will be along soon to collect his little bitch."

"You bastard!" Mia lunged but was held back.

"See," Draco drawled eyeing Harry with disdain, "he's come right in time."

"Come on Mia," Harry said calmly ignoring the Slytherins' taunts.

"No," Mia spat struggling against his grip, "you saw what he did to my potion!"

"What is she talking about Draco?" Pansy whined at his side.

"Potter, you might want to keep this bitch on a leash," Draco smirked, "or I just might have to put her down."

Mia bared her teeth at him, "Shut up you arrogant son of a bitch, I know you did something to my potion."

"Mia let's—"

"Potter!" Snape pushed through the gathering crowd of Slytherins and Gryffindors his eyes widening as the scene unfolded in front of him, "Draco, Pansy," his eyes narrowed when he saw the girl struggling in Harry's restraining hold.

"Professor," Pansy began her eyes wide with innocence, "she started it."

Mia let out a disgusted sound as she rolled her eyes.

Snape ignored it and turned his threatening gaze on the milling crowd of curious students, "Scatter," he said his eyes narrowed.

Hermione stepped forward but Ron held her back.

"Harry will be fine," he said taking her elbow to lead her away.

"I'm not worried about Harry," she said throwing a look over her shoulder but moving away when she caught the Potions professor's menacing expression.

Snape turned on the remaining four sixth-years, "You will leave as well Potter," he nodded to Pansy, "Ms. Parkinson."

"Excuse me?" Pansy asked as she tightened her grip around Draco's arm.

"Do not question me," Snape snapped.

Harry looked down at Mia.

She nodded and stepped away as he released his grip.

"Go," he commanded.

Pansy reluctantly let go of Draco's arm and stepped away.

Wrinkling her nose as she stepped past Mia, she stuck it in the air as if she had taken a whiff of something filthy.

Mia held her ground as she locked eyes with the Slytherin Queen.

The rustling of heavy black robes brought her attention to the retreating Potions Professor. Moving behind Draco, the three re-entered the Potions classroom.

Snape paced and flicked his wrist in a gesture for them to sit.

Draco sat an expression of boredom on his handsome face.

"You," Snape said moving in on Draco, "will be joining Ms. Gulielma for detention for tampering with her potion."

The look of boredom was replaced by one of bewilderment, "What!"

"You heard me Mr. Malfoy."

"You have no proof that I tampered with her potion!" Draco said his face reddening with his effort to clear his name.

"3 mature Galfin roots at the same time?" Snape asked leaning over the boy's desk, "How did she happen to get mature Galfin roots when we were using young undeveloped roots?"

"She got the—"

"We are done," Snape interrupted.

Draco rose his jaw clenched.

Silence blanketed the room as soon as the dungeon door shut behind the Slytherin King.

Mia watched as Snape took a seat behind his desk.

"Thank you," she began quietly not knowing what else to say.

Snape's head snapped up and his dark eyes narrowed at her, "Do not take this as preferential treatment."

"N-no," Mia said as she shook her head surprised.

"I will not tolerate disrespect," he continued, "you will not be going to Hogsmeade."

"Excuse me?" Mia asked not sure she had heard him correctly.

"You and Mr. Malfoy will be in detention," Snape rose, "maybe it will teach you something but," he eyed her as she rose slowly and snorted, "I highly doubt that."

---------------------------------------------------------

Skye leaned in her green eyes wide, "Then what happened?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied, "Snape scared everyone away."

"Except those four," Skye said as she turned in the general direction of the two Gryffindor boys.

"Harry," she hissed ignoring the disapproving looks thrown in her direction by surrounding Ravenclaws, "Harry."

The boy-who-lived looked to the insistent girl his eyebrows raised, "What?"

"What happened?" Skye whispered loudly.

Harry threw her a confused look when the classroom door opened. As soon as Mia walked through the door Skye waved him off and moved to clear the seat next to her.

"Mia," Professor Flitwick squeaked from his place in the front, "Professor Snape explained your tardiness, please take your seat."

"Thank you professor," Mia slid into her seat, her robes making a sloshing sound when she leaned back.

Hermione leaned over her wand out, "_Tario_."

"Hhmmm that's much better," Mia wiggled a little in her seat as her robes dried within seconds, "thanks Hermione."

The bushy haired girl blushed and mumbled.

A small smile escaped the girl's lips but vanished as soon as Skye pounced.

"Well what happened?" she asked earnestly throwing a dirty look at a Ravenclaw who outright shushed her.

"Skye," Mia warned, "not now all right? I'll tell you about it later," ignoring her friend's shocked face she pulled out her Charms text, "now what are we doing in class right now?"

"Fine," Skye let out a resigned sigh, "but you have to promise to tell me as soon as class is over."

She held out her pinky expectantly and Mia rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Skye," she looked around, "not here."

"Do it," she said poking her pinky out.

"Fine," Mia linked pinkies with the other girl and tried her best not to let out a groan as Skye leaned over to kiss the fisted part of her hand.

Mia leaned in reluctantly and repeated the other girls' gesture.

"There," she said as soon as she got her pinky back, "happy?"

Skye smiled as Professor Flitwick stood up on his stack of books.

"Now remember class, two scrolls on whitelighters."

"Yes I am," she said after the Charms professor had dismissed the class.

Mia looked up at her shaking her head as she chuckled, "You suck."

Skye patted her back as they walked out of the classroom, "I know."

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione watched the two girls interact so animatedly together. Her mind kept going back to their pinky promise. How they had linked pinkies like they had known one another for years when in reality it had really only been a few weeks. They were real girlfriends.

That's what she missed, having girlfriends.

She had that once, in the muggle world, but not at Hogwarts. Ever since she had stepped on that train and befriended the Boy-Who-Lived and the red-headed Weasley, the closest girlfriend she had had was Ginny Weasley, but the younger Weasley was her boyfriend's _sister_.

It was just too weird.

Everyone thought of her as the girl in the super trio, girls were only interested in her because she was Harry Potter's best friend. They sucked up to her and played nice with her but ultimately used her for the greater cause: obtaining Harry Potter's affection.

Hermione knew it and was constantly on her guard. She had never yearned for female friendship before, because honestly she had the two best _guy _friends a girl could ask for, but what about girl friends?

"Hermione," Ron waved a hand in front of her, "Herms," he called out a little louder.

She snapped out of her reverie and looked around, "Oh I'm sorry I was—"

"Aaah," Mia waved her hand at her, "don't worry about it we weren't talking about anything important anyway."

"Would you just tell us what bloody happened?"

The entire group turned slowly towards Harry. He stood stock still his tall frame cast a dark shadow over them.

His green eyes were hidden by glinting glasses, but the tone in his voice had been no mistake. He wanted answers.

Mia recovered first and she stood her 5'6" nothing to his 6 feet.

"Fine," she squinted at the sunlight, "Malfoy and I have detention together this Saturday for."

"And?" Skye prompted.

"Snape said that Malfoy did sabotage my potion," she shrugged, "something about mature roots, I'm not really sure."

Hermione's ears perked up, "Well of course! That's why your potion exploded, mature roots were too strong for it, and everyone knew we were using young roots."

Mia glanced at her, "That's what Snape said."

Hermione's cheeks reddened and she retreated back to her shy state.

"What else?" Harry questioned his voice quiet.

"That's it," Mia said, "Oh, I miss Hogsmeade."

"No!" Skye cried disappointment filling her voice.

"That's it?" Harry asked his voice severe.

Mia turned to him slowly, "Excuse me?"

"Is that all?" he repeated slowly.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" she stepped towards him closing the gap between them.

Their eyes locked.

"You had all of us wondering what went on in that room and now you're telling me that you don't get to go to Hogsmeade because you have detention!"

"Well," she stepped back her eyes still trained on his, "I'm sorry that I wasted your precious time, but let's not forget that you were the one who kept bringing it up."

She picked up her book bag and nodded to the rest of the group, "Good afternoon."

She strode away her school robes billowing behind her.

"Well mate," Ron said standing, "I really think you've hooked her."

**A/N:** So so sorry that it took me so long, my computer's not been friendly. A bunch of things worth mentioning in this chapter:

Whitelightersborrowed from the TV show Charmed with a few minor adjustments…not claiming it for my own

The pinky promise is a shout out to my room-mate, it's something that we do, something that probably a lot of people do but you know it makes us feel special.

More to come soon hopefully if my computer feels like cooperating…**feedback** please, good or bad I really would like to hear (or in this case read) what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Jasmine and Lilies**

Silently, Mia darted in and out of the stacks her eyes searching for the book she needed. The writing on the scrap of paper read:

Whitelighters: Guardians of the Wizarding World

Scanning the titles around her she bit her lip hoping that no one had gotten there before she had.

_Ah, here we go._

She reached up but as her hand grazed the spine of the large book it floated away.

"Looking for this?"

Taking a calming breath she turned towards the all too familiar voice.

"Malfoy," she nodded trying to keep her expression as cool as his.

"Please," he purred, "call me Draco."

Pushing her curiosity away, she played along, "Draco," the name rolled smoothly off her tongue, "might I have my book back?"

"This?" he asked reading the front cover, "Whitelighters: Guardians of the Wizarding World."

"Well," she said her head cocked to the side her eyes wide with mock surprise, "you can read."

He smirked ignoring her comment, "You are great fun," he took a step towards her the book falling to his side, "but, frankly you're annoying."

Mia held her ground as the Slytherin inched forward, "Annoying? Is that really the best you can come up with? From the stories I've heard about you, well," she scoffed, "it seems like someone is getting soft in his old age."

Draco stopped, inches away.

"Stories?" he asked fingering a flyaway curl, "Now I hope that you didn't get them all from Pothead and his weasel."

She stiffened as his finger abandoned her curl and traced along her jaw, "No."

"Really?" he said softly, "Perhaps your slut room-mate then?"

"Fuck you," she whispered her hands balling into tight fists at her side.

"Oh she has," his eyes twinkled when he saw her eyes go wide.

"Don't touch me," she warned when his hand traveled slowly down her neck.

"Why?" he asked in mock surprise, "You don't like it?"

She clenched her jaw as she raised her chin, "No."

"Well," he said as he fingered the chain around her neck, "Skye nev—"

He stopped as he stared down at the pendant in his hand, "Where did you get this?"

Mia pulled away but he balled his hand into a fist around her necklace and used it to drag her closer to him.

"Get your hands off me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" he scoffed.

Her hands snaked up his shoulders, "This," she said as her knee connected swiftly with his family jewels.

His hand opened as he crumpled to the floor clutching himself.

"Boys," she clucked her tongue, "you all think no means yes and get off me means, more please."

She squatted down next to him, "What did you really want Malfoy?"

"Draco," he said through gritted teeth, "please."

Mia rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not stupid," she cocked her head thoughtfully to the side, "annoying maybe but not stupid."

"I'm glad you see it my way," he said trying painfully to get to his knees.

"You're a liar and we both know it," she stood and looked down at him, "too bad I'm not too stupid to believe what you say."

With a grunt, he heaved himself painfully off the floor, "Now what gave you the impression that I was lying to you?"

"You're pathetic," she said softly her voice deceptively calm.

Picking up the dropped book she turned away.

"You won the battle," he began.

"But not the war," she finished.

Draco watched her walk away furious with himself.

His plan had gone entirely downhill when he had seen her necklace. He had been caught off guard and had lost control of the situation. Rubbing his eyes, he limped away trying to muster up the dignity she had so efficiently taken.

---------------------------------------------------------

Whitelighters are angels who were once mortal. They were mortals whose lives were cut tragically short. They are guardians of the wizarding qorld. They help and protect all witches and wizards who choose to follow the light. They help to fight against the forces of evil that prey upon the wizarding world.

Whitelighters are akin to fairy Godmothers. When a young witch or wizard comes of age, they are introduced to their whitelighter. Their whitelighter will use their abilities to help them should a problem arise.

Whitelighters have the ability to orb. They were given the ability in order for them to handle multiple charges. They also have the ability to heal their charges.

Cases in which a charge has found her whitelighter to be unsuitable have never arisen but should this happen, the charge must learn to deal…

Mia looked up from the scroll in her hand to the cat sitting across from her.

"No?" she asked, "You didn't like that last part did you?"

The cat cocked his head to the side and Mia nodded to herself.

"Ok," grabbing a quill she began sounding out different phrases, "the charge must come to terms? How about work it out?"

Glancing up she could've sworn she saw the cat nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

"Good," clearing her throat she resumed reading to her attentive cat, "Whitelighters are bound to their charges as their charges are undoubtedly bound to their whitelighters."

"Reading to Ace?" Skye asked shutting the door behind her.

Startled, Mia looked over her shoulder, "What? Oh I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry," Skye said dropping her bag with a thud.

"I was just going over my whitelighter scroll," Mia explained.

Her room-mate flashed her pearly whites, "Don't worry about it I do it all the time."

"Oh," Mia said relaxing.

"Are you all right?" Skye asked flopping down across her own bed.

"Yeah," Mia answered quickly, "Course."

Skye nodded slowly but she didn't buy it, "It's the thing with Harry isn't it?"

Mia bobbed her head in agreement, "Yes, the Harry thing."

Skye propped herself with her elbows her expression curious, "It's not the Harry thing?"

"It is," Mia insisted her blue eyes wide.

"Mia," Skye said softly, "why are you lying?"

Mia's head snapped up, "Why am _I_ lying? Why don't you tell me why _you're _lying!"

"What?" Skye asked the surprise in her green eyes genuine.

"_What?_" Mia mimicked, "Stop lying to me!"

"I don't bloody know what you're talking about!" Skye retaliated scrambling to get off the bed, "I'm not lying!"

"Right," Mia scoffed.

"Would you just tell me what you're talking about?" Skye cried wringing her hands in frustration.

"You know," Mia said softly, "when I got here I had no one, not even a home really and stupid me," she smacked her forehead, "I thought I could make this my home."

"Mia," Skye said taking a cautious step forward.

"No," Mia said looking up to the ceiling to stop the tears threatening to pour over, "I have to go."

The soft sound of the closing door resounded in Skye's head as she sank down into her bed.

_What was she talking about?_

---------------------------------------------------------

Mia strode into the empty common room clutching her scrolls and books to her chest.

_What am I doing?_

Shutting her eyes, she sank into an armchair replaying the scene in her head.

I think Skye and I just had a fight.

Shutting her eyes again she shook her head.

Scratch that, we did just have a fight about what? Absolutely nothing. I was just taking out my frustration on her.

It's all Draco Malfoy's fault.

Stupid git.

Why am I even believing him? He's obviously lying…maybe.

Mia stopped. She believed him.

Disgusted with herself, she pushed the notebook away. How on Earth could she believe him?

He had gotten under her skin and she hated him for it. He was winning at his sick game. He had gotten her to turn against her best friend.

But wait.

What if it was true? What if Skye really was _in bed _with the enemy?

Groaning, Mia put her head in her hands. Her brain hurt from thinking too much but she needed to know the truth.

She hoisted herself up and squared her shoulders. When she turned she saw Skye coming down the stairs.

"We need to talk," Skye announced when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes," Mia nodded.

"You start," Skye said making her way to the armchair across from hers.

"Fine," Mia sat automatically, "someone told me you were…" averting her eyes to the floor she tried to find the right word, "shagging Draco Malfoy."

"Really?" Skye said her tone intrigued.

"Oh thank God," Mia said relieved, "you're not."

"No!" she said her green eyes dancing with laughter, "Me and Draco Malfoy? Who told you that?"

Mia looked over at her sheepishly, "He did."

"Malfoy told you this?" Skye asked her voice rising.

"Yeah," Mia answered, "and Skye I am so sorry."

Skye looked at her in disbelief, "You believed him!"

Mia sighed, "Yes."

"Oh Mia," Skye said laughter filling her voice, "you of all people should know that I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole!"

"God I feel so stupid," Mia shook her head.

"Yeah," Skye said nodding, "you should."

Mia looked up, "I guess I deserved that."

"Next time," Skye said moving to her side, "tell me what's going on instead of freaking out."

"Yeah," Mia said running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah," Skye held out her pinky.

The two girls linked pinkies tightly and each kissed their fisted hands.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mia peered curiously at the crate in front of her, "What is it?"

Hermione glanced over at her and shrugged, "Only Hagrid knows."

Hagrid's booming voice had the two girls jumping back with surprise, "Good morning class! Today is a very exciting day!"

"You know what that means," Draco drawled, "we're all dead."

Hagrid plowed on ignoring the sniggering Slytherins, "Today we will begin workin on a project." Hagrid lumbered over to the crate and patted it lovingly, "In this here crate—"

"Are the creatures that will kill us," Draco interrupted. Nervous titters met this comment but Hagrid merely shook his head and laughed heartily.

"Oh no Mr. Malfoy," he lifted the cover of the crate easily, "guinea beasts are tame creatures."

"Guinea _beasts?_" Neville repeated gulping nervously.

"That's right," Hagrid said a big smile on his jolly face. The class held its breath as their professor leaned into the crate.

"Maybe if we're lucky these _beasts _will get rid of him," Draco whispered to his Slytherin cronies.

"He's so obnoxious," Mia said to Hermione making sure it was loud enough for the Slytherin King to hear.

As Hagrid straightened up the class took a cautious step forward necks craning to peer at the small ball of raven black fur curled up in his big hands.

"This here is a guinea beast," he held the little ball of fur out for the class to see.

The guinea beast was tiny. Its raven black fur was slicked against its body, the color so dark it looked almost bluish black. It sniffed the air around it with its tiny pink nose, and peered at the class through tiny slits.

Girls cooed as the boys puffed their chests out in subconscious efforts to appear macho.

"He's adorable," Lavender cooed as she reached a finger out but retracted it when the guinea beast squirmed in Hagrid's hand.

"Don't yeh worry," Hagrid chuckled, "he's only a baby."

He handed the young guinea beast off to Lavender and a slew of cooing girls. Hagrid moved to the center of the group again and cleared his throat loudly.

"You will be pickin yer partners out of a hat," he announced dropping a fistful of crumpled papers into a pointy black hat, "boys will be pickin girls."

The sixth years quieted down, awaiting the first volunteer.

"Who wants to go first?" Hagrid asked his eyes scanning the boys in the group.

Ron stepped forward, "I'll go Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled brightly, slapping Ron heartily on the back as he reached into the hat.

Ron returned Hagrid's smile and unfolded the crumpled paper, "Hermione."

Hermione jumped up and down and joined her boyfriend's side.

The hat was nearly emptied, and Mia looked at her few partner choices left, Malfoy, Harry, and Neville. _Wonderful, _she thought to herself, _the prick, the dick, and Neville. _She could only wish that Neville would pull her name out of the hat.

Neville reached deep into the hat, his fingers grabbing at one of the crumpled papers, "Parvati."

Mia let out a whoosh of air.

Harry stepped up to the hat smiling to Hagrid as he dipped his hand into the hat. He unfolded his crumpled piece of parchment, "Mia."

He saw Mia rise from her spot on the grass. The look she gave him almost made him wish that he had gotten Pansy as a partner, almost.

Hagrid stuffed the hat back into his pocket, "Draco that means that you are with Ms. Parkinson."

Hermione moved over to where Harry stood and gave him a friendly poke.

Harry looked down at his friend giving her a look as he rubbed his side.

"Those two are too busy snogging in the bushes," Hermione said, pointing to a pair of bushes.

"I hope they get poison ivy," Mia added as she joined them.

Hermione laughed, throwing her head back, "That would be wonderful," she said, "I should go tell Ron that."

Mia watched the bushy brown head bob away to find her red-headed boyfriend, leaving her and the boy-who-lived alone for the first time in days. Mia looked over at him, watching him scuff his shoe on the grass.

"Let's clear this up," she said tired of the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Harry agreed cautiously, "lets."

"You were being an utter prick that day and I have no idea why," Mia announced turning to face a surprised Harry, "so if you wouldn't mind just telling me what got your knickers in a bunch, we can resolve this."

"I don't like Malfoy," Harry offered after a few seconds of intense blue eyes on the side of his face.

"So?" Mia asked, "What does that have anything to do with me?"

"Look," Harry turned to face her, "I'm sorry, I was a prick and I shouldn't have taken out how I felt about Malfoy on you."

"Good," Mia nodded her mass of curls bobbing up and down.

"Good?" Harry repeated his green eyes questioning.

"That was all I needed," she looked up at him, the intensity in her blue eyes replaced by a playful glint, "I'm going to get our guinea beast now."

Harry watched her retreating figure, the smell of jasmine and lilies hovering in the air in front of him.


End file.
